Thorn Ridden Cage
by Glass Labyrinth
Summary: "Then he saw what would make his heart stop, and eternally bind him to a thorn ridden cage.  The hunter."


Author Note: Hello, you may have read some of my other stories and I would like to thank you all for your reviews! I would like to thank my Beta, irrelevantEquinox on Tumblr, who did a beautiful job on editing it! You're the best! Lots of hugs and thank you's! I will start working on finishing The Hearts Facade, though it will be a little while 'till I release the next chapter but no worries, it will be released by next week. on with the story.

- Thorn Ridden Cage

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 "Hail Storm"<p>

A young cow demon trudged slowly through the snow, his movements faltering but never the less soundless on the snow-ridden dead earth that lay beneath his pale frostbitten feet. The air was cold and stale, bearing down greatly on young and delicate weakened lungs. It breathed desperately as it heaved in and out.

It was surrounded by a deadly silent forest. The only sound that could be heard within this foreboding eerie palace of pines was the snow falling effortlessly from branches that could no longer bear the weight. The young demon knew that why this forest did not breath with teeming life was not because of the winter, but the fact that a hunter of great power had came through on a rampage to obliterate what demon life belonged here, including his loving carrier.1 He could remember the smell of fresh blood that oozed out from that of the corpses of deceased demons of his clan. He remembered those obsidian eyes, black as coal, that stared glassily at his carriers fresh corpse. His carrier was the one thing he remembered most, how the hunter grinned sadistically as he ripped opened his carriers chest. Bile rose fast up the Demon's throat, as he thought of his carriers limp, bloodied form, and cold lifeless eyes staring at the ground he had fallen on when he was killed.

The young cow demon cried, tears freezing on his pale rosy cheeks. The thought of the hunter somewhere near the forest scared the little one to death. He had barely escaped the hunter's killing rampage alive, using his deceased carriers corpse as a cover. Hiding within his chest that had a gaping hole from within that the hunter had made by slicing the carriers chest open with his blade he carried. Everything on his clan land had been burned to the ground. When the hunter disappeared from sight the young demon had made a run for it.

He had manage to make it to this place, Hibuna Forest. He needed to get out of here quick and the demon knew it. The demon rested a few short moments, but wearily got up, joints cracking as the young one stood. He could feel the stiffness within his small body. He decided it was time to go.

The forest was darkening, shadows creeping beneath the trees' strong trunks, and growing larger a the sun shrunk on the horizon. The light the trees basked in was now gone, and the forest slipped into restless but welcoming darkness. The young demon was now even more scared of the potential demon coming by and making a light snack of him. So now that it was dark, he preceded to no longer try to escape the forest, as it was now too dark for him to see. He hid behind a ravaged by weather boulder and tried to hide his scent, doing the best as he could. He kept one hopeful thought as he fell into deep slumber, "I will make it out of here alive."

The young demon awoke with a startled cry, a nightmare of yesterdays dreadful event playing in his head. Had he payed more attention at the moment, he would have smelt something deadly lurking nearby. Then he heard a crunch!

There was another crunch, and then a third. The demon shook out of his daze as fast as he could, collected his thoughts, and quickly hid behind the weather worn boulder once more. Then he saw what would make his heart stop, and eternally bind him to a thorn ridden cage.

The hunter.

* * *

><p>1. A carrier is a male that has an organ called Manha that allows it to have children.<p>

* * *

><p>Daydreaming:Uuuuh...ummm... Fin for now!~<p>

Lambo: uhmmm...errr..ok..ur..weird!

Daydreaming: I know XD!~

Reborn: I bet this is a weird bondage like Mpreg thing...

Lambo: O.o I wouldn't be surprised at this point...

Daydreaming: oh just shush! I think it's cool!

Reborn:...

Daydreaming:... I LIKE COWS!...and applejack from my little pony!~

Lambo: no even going to respond to that one...


End file.
